Summer Snow
by SpirtHowler
Summary: The Summer Spirit does not appreciate Pitches advances to get her to join him. she lets him know


_**Summer Snow**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot….that doesn't exist **_

_**Summary: **_

_**The Summer Spirit does not appreciate Pitches advances to get her to join him, she lets him know that. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Summer wasn't much to look at, at first glance. Long golden hair like wheat fields was fastened into a pony tail that went to her waist pale but tanned skin that never disappeared was covered by a worn golden colored hoodie that ended maybe 2 inches away from her knees and jean shorts underneath. Her feet were covered by worn old blue ankle cut converse. She had no socks on so her legs and ankles were bare. Daring blue-green eyes were as full of emotion as Jack's were. At first she had worried the hellion that hung around was not back after the huge battle with Pitch. She had worried over him until he arrived covering her head with snow.

Summer had a staff much like Jack, the wood a light brown curling upward until it curled in on its self tinier branches sticking out to form a sun. It would occasionally flash with a golden pattern of her power. She could make things grow or she could emit heat and/or fire. As much as Jack was her opposites they checked in on each other every once and a while. It was currently he middle of July and she assumed Jack had fled to cooler climates. She shifted her weight when she noticed the black sand creeping towards her. "Pitch" she sighed and the shadow immediately took form of the boogie man. He bared his sharp teeth and leaned close to her face.

She didn't move she had made the mistake of moving away once and now he wouldn't leave her alone like a actor at a horror house trying to scare you when all they were doing was annoying you. "Pitch" she spoke again the man leaned back "So how does it feel, to be ignored while Jack get's people to believe in him?" he grinned she rolled her eyes "Your running out of ideas Pitch, I've told you this before. I. Don't. Care." She turned her head to face him her eyes drooped lazily.

"I think you do" he grinned "No I don't, there is a reason I'm just Summer and he is Jack Frost and not Winter. He's a legend I'm just the one who makes spring and summer come and fixes Jack's wrongly placed snow. I'm content" she hadn't said 'leave me alone' yet and perhaps that was a crucial thing but she was hoping that Pitch would get the hint and leave.

"I smell your fear" he hissed "no you smell your impending doom that will fallow if you don't get out of my face in the next 10 seconds" she hissed the sudden spurt of boldness drowned out the fear nestled in her stomach that never went away. He reeled backwards glaring at her "you don't scare me Pitch your never have. Not you, yourself anyways you've been involved but not specifically you" she turned her body towards him. It was time she gave him her full and undivided attention and showed him who he was dealing with.

"You know what scares me? Jack, Jack and his stupid antics and stunts scare me. I hate the little hellion but I worry over his safety and I care for him. You messing with him, trying to kill him doesn't scare me as much as you think it does. No it just _pisses_ me off, Jack is like a brother to me hell I've even fixed his cloths. Trust me you don't want to piss me off even more than you have" she narrowed her eyes but Pitch was obviously not going to go away without fighting.

"I could kill you!" Pitch yells but she doesn't react this kind of reminds her of Jack when he gets mad throwing a magical teenage version of a tantrum. Creating blizzards and storms, "You won't" she responded catching the nightmare spirit off guard "You won't kill me, because you know I would do the same. I'm not a guardian I don't have to play by their rules" she picked up her staff and pointed it at him "Get out Pitch and leave me alone before I scorch you" and just to prove and point she conjured up a small flame between them the fluttered around her head like an annoying fly. Pitch growled but left otherwise and Summer just hoped for good and she would keep her promise of fire.


End file.
